Tracking biometric parameters resulting from periods of physical activity can provide profound insights into improving one's performance and overall health. Historically, users have tracked their exercise behavior by manually maintaining records of aspects of their physical activity, including time points, durations, and/or other metrics (e.g., weight lifted, distance traveled, repetitions, sets, etc.) of their exercise behavior. Exercise tracking systems and software have been recently developed to provide some amount of assistance to a user interested in tracking his/her exercise behavior; however, such systems and methods still suffer from a number of drawbacks. In particular, many systems require a significant amount of effort from the user (e.g., systems rely upon user input prior to and/or after a period of physical activity), capture insufficient data (e.g., pedometers that estimate distance traveled, but provide little insight into an amount of physical exertion of the user), provide irrelevant information to a user, and are incapable of detecting body-responses to physical activity at a resolution sufficient to provide the user with a high degree of body awareness. Other limitations of conventional biometric monitoring devices include one or more of: involvement of single-use electrodes, involvement of electrodes that have limited reusability, involvement of a single electrode targeting a single body location, involvement of a professional for electrode placement, use of adhesives for electrode placement, electrode configurations that result in user discomfort (e.g., strap-based systems), use of electrode configurations that are unsuited to motion-intensive activities of the user, use of wired systems that constrain mobility, and other deficiencies.
Furthermore, integration of biometric tracking systems into garments worn by a user is particularly challenging. Challenges include: coupling conductors to garments in a manner that still allows the garment to move and stretch with motion of the user; preventing a conducting fluid (e.g., sweat) from shorting various conductors coupled to a garment; creating an assembly that can be washed and reused without compromising the circuitry and processors through which the system operates; routing signal conduction pathways across seams of a garment; accommodating a high connection density; customizing garment fit to a user; transmitting signals acquired by way of the garment to a processing system; having a system that has an expandable number of sensors that are easily interchangeable; mitigating noise resulting from friction between fabric layers and signal conduction pathways and other sources; and designing for aesthetics, scalability, and maintaining electrode-skin contact during use by a user.
There is thus a need in the biometric device field to create a new and useful garment integrated sensing system and method. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.